Confessions
by yeahyeahrockstar
Summary: When Lilly's parents say they're getting divorce, it's the darkest time of her life. That is untill an unlikely hero comes along, Oliver. But maybe he's not so unlikely as she first thought... Loliver. LillyOliver
1. Kisses In The Rain

**This is my first fanfic, and it's about Lilly and Oliver from Hannah Montana. It's set about 2 years in the future from now so they're about 16/17. Disclaimer; I do not own Hannah Montana blah blah blah ;)**

---

Lilly and Oliver? Lilly 4 Oliver? Lilly and Oliver 4ever? Which one sounded cutest, and least creepy? I couldn't come to a decision in my head. I should really be copying down my biology notes for tommorow but I can't get Oliver out of my head. Why can't I get Oliver our of my head? It was so weird, if you'd of asked me last year if I would date Oliver I would of laughed at you! I mean, I love Oliver of course! I've known him since preschool and we've aways been best friends, but my boyfriend? I wouldnt of thought it. That was untill a few months ago...

...My parents sat me down to tell me they were getting a divorce. It was definatley a shock to the system so I took a few days off school and completely cut myself off from everyone, but that didn't stop Oliver.

I was sleeping at the time when I could hear something tapping on my window. I got up and opened it to find Oliver had been throwing stones to get my attention.

"Hey, Lilly!" he shouted.

"Sssh! You'll wake my mom! What do you want!?" I sort of shouted/wispered back. It was kind of nice to see Oliver, I missed his company and if thier was anyone who could make me smile, Oliver was my guy.

"I've been really worried about you! Can you let me in?" He smiled at me a smile that was hard to resist. My mom would kill me if she caught him in the house at this time, but I looked down at him and couldn't help myself.

"Okay. But only quickly okay?" I responded and he nodded. I closed the window, ran down the stairs and opened the door only to be welcomed by Oliver's warm open arms. Oliver gives great hugs, not that I would ever admit THAT out loud.

I led him upstairs to my room so not to get caught and we sat on my bed.

"How you holding up? Y'know we're all really missing you at school and at the beach" Oliver said, his arm around my shoulder pulling my close.

"Yeah. I think I'm fine, or at least I'll be fine" I didn't know whether that was true or not, but being here with Oliver made me feel a whole lot better.

"Maybe you wanna do something tommorow?" He was stroking my arm at this point. This was starting to get strangely affectionate for Oliver.

"I dunno. I mean, I'm still working through some things" I pulled away from him slightly, but he responded to that by pulling away from my completely.

"Oh, sure okay. Well I guess I better be off ...y'know it being 3am and all" He got off from my bed and looked at me directly in the eye. It was intense, but I didn't want him to just leave at that. But didn't know if it was the best idea for him to stay either. He approached the door.

"WAIT!" I shouted at him, prehaps a little too loudly. "Do you maybe wanna keep my company a little? I've not seen anyone in nearly a week" He stopped and looked back at me. It was silent for a few seconds and then he smiled and a sense of relief washed over me. He came back over to the bed and practically tackled me down and gave me another hug. This was weird, Oliver has never shown affection like this to me before, but maybe that's because I've never been so vunerable before? He's always joked that I never needed looking after and that no one could ever get me down for too long.

As Oliver got up, he took my hand and looked me in the eye with the worlds most cheesy grin and said "so wanna get outta here and into the world?"

I looked at him, and looked at the clock which was flashing 3.10am.

"It's kind of early for that don't you think?" I asked with my hand still in his.

"So? That's all part of the fun" and with that he jumped up and pulled me off the bed. We quiety ran down the stairs, out the door and into the dark quiet street. There was a refreshing breeze that I could feel on my neck. The fresh air felt nice against my skin. Oliver looked back at me.

"Where too?" I asked and began to smile.

"Just c'mon!" and he laughed playfully. We were still holding hands when he began to run so I did my best to keep up with him.

After running about 4 blocks I was exhusted. Everywhere was dark except for a supermarket that stood about 10 feet away from me and Oliver. We stopped to catch our breath and I had my hands on my knee's, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and put his hand on my back.

"Yeah... yeah, I think I'm good. Where are we going?" I slowey stood back up and looked at Oliver.

"We're here" and he pointed to the supermarket.

"What? Your kidding right? What are we gonna do here at this time of night?"

"You'd be surprised!" and he took my hand again and smiled eagarly as he pulled me through the sliding doors.

"Okay" he said and turned to me "Anything you want, it's yours" and he gestured his arms around.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him, I had no idea what had gotten into him.

"No, I'm serious!" and he smiled at me again. I didn't know what to do so I just stood and started at him untill he grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the direction of the candy section. He starting picking up handfulls of things and I just stood there and watched, still a little bewildered and confused at what was going on. "You like these right?" he asked me and held up some Jolly Rancher's.

"Yeah" I said and laughed. He came over and handed them to me.

"Oh, and Oreo's! That's it! We'll get some Oreo's and milk! Oh, and whipped cream!" he couldn't stop smiling at me, and once again he grabbed my arm and pulled me to get to the Oreo's, milk and whipped cream.

As we got to the till, Oliver had an armful of stuff and dropped it on the conveyer belt. The guy behind the counter gave us a funny look, but Oliver seemed to of ignored it, so I did too.

"What has gotten in to you?" I asked jokingly. I was actually enjoying this, Oliver seemed to have a buzz about him tonight, and like I said, if there's anyone who can make me smile, it's Oliver!

He looked at me with his big brown eyes, and something happened to me. Inside I melted, my heart started beating faster, I got butterflies in my tummy and I could feel a huge smile coming on. It was intense but I couldn't help it, and that was when I giggled the most girly nervous smile I think I must of even come out with.

"I just figured you could use some fun" he said and smiled back at me before turning back to pay.

I couldn't figure out what had just happened. That was the strangest feeling I'd ever had, but it was a nice feeling I guess. It had never happened before, at least not like that. It couldn't of been Oliver that could of done that right? I mean, it's Oliver! Oliver was my best friend, I've known him for so long and I've never thought about him in that way. No, that didn't just happen. This is crazy! Oliver? Oliver!? Oliver...

I looked up, realizing I'd fazed out and saw Oliver standing near the sliding doors to exit, giving me a funny look and laughing. I could feel the blood rush to my face and my cheeks go red. That was embarassing.

"Get over here you loser!" he shouted at me playfully, and I quickly ran towards him.

We started walking back out into the night untill we got to the park, seven blocks away from my house. We stopped by a swing set, and Oliver dropped everything he'd bought on the ground. I was still pretty confused at to what was going on, and then Oliver got out his cell phone and started playing music from it. Carefully placing it on a swing, he turned and looked at me and said "Care to dance?"

I took it as quite a non serious way, and laughed with an "okay"

He took one of my hands and put the other round my waist, and I tryed to follow what he was doing. The butterflies in my tummy were working over time, I tryed to push them to the back of my mind but it was hard when I was this close to Oliver. I could feel his grasp around my body, I could smell his cologne, feel his body heat and I couldn't help but look into his eyes.

I tryed to shake it off, tell myself that it was stupid and he was only trying to make me feel better over my parents divorce, I didn't want to freak him out if he thought I was into him, which I'm not ...am I?

The only light around us was moon light which I could see in Oliver's eyes. He was looking at me too, smiling. I loved his smile, the type of smile that would light up a room. But then his smile faded, and I lost eye contact with him.

I was worried I'd done something, maybe I had actually freaked him out? What if everything just get's weird with us now? Loosing Oliver as a friend would kill me. A life without Oliver isn't worth living.

We continued to dance, and his eyes soon returned to mine, but they looked worried. I smiled at him, and that was when he leaned it. I could feel his lips touch mine with such force, such passion that it was hard not to kiss back. Both his arms came down to my waist and I placed mine around his neck. His kiss was so warm and intense, I didn't want it to end. But then I started questioning things in my head. What were we doing? How was this happening? Oliver is my best friend, I can't risk that can I? Where had this come from? Did Oliver want me to be his girlfriend? Did I want Oliver to be my boyfriend? What were his intentions? A week ago, I wouldn't of even considered this, but now... well, now was different.

We were still mid kiss when I could feel the rain. Oliver pulled away slightly but kept his arm around me.

"C'mon!" he said with a smile and grabbed everything he could as he pulled me away with him, not realising he'd left his phone on the swings...

---

**more to come.**


	2. Understanding

I opened my eyes to the bright light of the day. I looked around, still dazed and found that I was lying under a tree, in Oliver's arms. The night before came rushing back to me, and my eyes widened with horror. My parents were gonna kill me for sneaking out the house, I needed an story to cover up where I'd been. I could tell them ...erm ...Okay, so I didn't know, but I'd figure something out. I didn't dare move as I didn't want to wake Oliver, but I turned to look at him slightly and could see such a smile on his face as he slept, I couldn't help but smile myself. He looked so cute, and I could feel the feelings stiring inside me for him. I'd never felt these feelings for anyone before, especially Oliver, and this feeling was intense, but scary all at the same time. Everyone had always joked about me and Oliver secretly being in love with eachother, like "how can two people who spend as much time with eachother as you guys and have known eachother for so long not be so crazy in love with eachother?" and Oliver and I always laughed it off. But now I was having to question this feeling, I mean, I'd always thought alot of Oliver and cared about him, so much sometimes that I felt I had to hide it, but maybe I hadn't bargined on just how much he ment to me?

Oliver moved in his sleep which I took as an oppotunity to get up and go. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with him in his arms forever, but I had to get home before my parents noticed I was gone. What I didn't realise was, as I got up and ran, Oliver had woken up wiht the most hurt expression on his face...

The next time I saw Oliver was the next monday at school 3 days later. This was my first day back after taking time off to deal with my parents divorce and I wasn't feeling the most confidant about coming back. Most of all I was scared of Oliver, I hadn't seen him since I'd left him asleep under the tree. I had no idea why he hadn't tryed to get into contact with me since that night and I was worried. As I turned a corner during lunch I saw him standing at his locker, changing a few books over. The butterflies returned to my stomach, I was scared to approach him and yet I felt the need to talk to him.

"Hey Oliver" I said, smiling, hoping for a smile back, but I didn't get one. He didn't even turn to look at me as he said "Hi" back.

"erm..." I began, I hadn't planned on what to say after hello. "so... how are you?"

"yeah, I'm doing just great" he said in a sarcastic tone, and still not looking at me.

"Oliver?" I asked, confused about what was going on with him. He suddenly turned to me sharply, he looked angrily at me and I felt like crying.

"WHAT?" he quietly shouted at me

"Oliver ...I don't understand" I really wanted to cry. What was going on? Was this it? Had we ruined our friendship?

"you don't understand?" he looked at me as if I should of known why he was angry "Lilly, I came for you the other night. I thought I'd shown you how I felt, how much I cared about you, how much I NEEDED you. I thought you needed me too. I guess I was wrong"

I could see the hurt in his eyes and hear the upset in his voice. I didn't understand why he would of thought I didn't need him. I didn't understand how I'd upset him. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oliver!" I said back at him desperatly "Oliver! I need you too! Please!" I was ready to burst, but I couldn't of done without drawing a crowd so I held it back, which only made me want to cry more.

"So why did you leave? You just left me! No goodbye ...nothing" He looked at me, he could see my tears and neither of us knew what to do.

"I... I don't know. I had to go. I didn't want to, but we were out all night. I had to get home. It was nothing to do with you. I promise"

"Whatever" Oliver slammed his locker. He didn't look angry anymore, instead he looked upset and confused. He turned and walked away from me, and I wanted to follow, but I could hear laughing coming from behind me. I turned around to see a collection of people laughing and pointing at me, but I ignored them and walked off into the direction of my English class.

As I walked into English the whole room turned towards me and went quiet.

"WHAT?" I shouted back at them, I didn't care what they were staring. My make up was probberly running as I'd been crying "You never seen someone cry before!?"

I sat down and slammed my books against the table. I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder from behind, I turned around and saw it was Miley.

"Lilly!" she wispered at me "are you alright?"

"yeah" I lied "I'm fine" and smiled and turned back

"Lilly!" Miley tapped me on the shoulder again. I turned around frustrated, I just wanted time to think and sort out what I was going to do. "Lilly, I think you should see this..." She handed me a cell phone, Oliver's cell phone. I recognised it from the "Oliver Lilly Miley" scratched into the back and the sticker of me and Oliver laughing at eachother.

"Check out the messages. Someone found Ollie's phone at the park and has been passing it around. You really need to see the messages" she said to me, and I turned away. I couldn't read Oliver's messages, that wasn't right. If someone found my phone I wouldn't expect Oliver to read my messages ...but then why did Miley want me to read them so much?

"Just read them already!" I heard Miley say to me from behind.

I clicked open the inbox. They were all from Jackson ...what could Oliver and Jackson be doing texting eachother so much? I opened the first one:

_just tell her. show her the most romantic times she's ever seen. think of something under the stars. jackson._

I opened the one before that:

_dude. she's one of ur bff's. just tell her!!! srsly. this is lilly, she's not going 2 blow up at u if she doesn't lyk u back. jackson._

This was crazy. Oliver had been asking Jackson for advice over me!? I couldn't believe this... I had to see what Oliver had said so I went to see what he had sent to Jackson.

_I rly like her jackson. im being such a girl!!! i can't believe she's doing this 2 me. wat if she doesn't like me back? I couldn't live without lilly. Smokin' Oken._

I continued to read through his texts:

_I rly miss her. I want to help her, i h8 seeing her sad. but worse i h8 not seeing her at all. i will go see her 2nite and tell her then._

I didn't realise how much Oliver had been worried about telling me and worried about how I'd react. I needed to find him, I couldn't just leave it like this...

---

**more soooooooon:)**


End file.
